This invention relates to an exercise bicycle and in particular relates to a fan-type exercise bicycle which has movable handlebars with a friction assembly at each lower end thereof. In the past, such fan-type exercise bicycles did not have movable handlebars. Other exercise bicycles (without fans) had movable handlebars, but they were connected mechanically to the pedaling system. Thus, there was no adjustability in the movement of the handlebars or in the resistance provided for the upper body. This limited the bicycle's functionability as far as exercising and limbering up the user's upper body were concerned.
It is the purpose of this invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.